Amor Real
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Atrapados en manos reveldes Joey no tubo otra odsion que violar a Seto Kaiba. Seto hiba en busca de vengansa pero sus planes cambiaron cuando encontro a Joey acabando de dar a luz al hijo de ambos producto de aquella violacion JS YY, BM, MR *yaoi* *mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, violación no consentida y violencia entre otras cosas.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Yugioh lo unico que me pertenece es la historia.

**Amor Real**  
**  
**  
**Prologo**

-Si no quiere que usted o su hermano mueran Conde Wheleer haga lo que se le ordena.

Dijo el jefe de los renegados, un bruto con cara de mono. El joven Joseph Wheleer, trago saliva al pensar en su asustado hermanito, Ryu. Tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacer lo que le ordenaban, sin importar las consecuencias que pudieran acarrear para el tales acciones.

-Pero ¿El estará bien?

Se atrevió a preguntar el conde Wheleer. Mas conocido como el Conde Joey.

-Si el estará bien.-Respondió el cara de gorila abriendo una puerta-Asta mañana Conde, recuerde a su hermanito.

El cara de gorila cero la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Joey vio al hombre acostado y atado a la cama, era largo, de piel clara, de cabellos castaños bastante largos y con los ojos serrados. Definitivamente era guapo y fuerte y estaba indefenso en ese momento.

Joey se sintió terriblemente desdichado, pero tenia que pensar en su hermanito que tan solo tenia 14 años y estaba muerto del susto y en el mismo, tenia que hacerlo si no quería morir aunque sabia que lo que aria le dañaría la vida y acabaría con su honor.

Pero el y su hermano, incluso ese desconocido que estaba secuestrado al igual que ellos seguiría con vida. Por que el trato que había echo les aseguraba la vida a los tres.

Joey sabia que los renegados solo asían eso para divertirse, para humillarlo, por el simple pecado de haber nacido rico. Sabían que nunca había echo algo como lo que le habían ordenado, que era casto y puro como se esperaba de cualquier aristócrata con su condición o la de su hermanito pequeño, así que, que mejor forma de humillarlo que esa que estaban usando ahora.

Al acercarse al hombre atado que como poco tendrías 25 o 26 años, este despertó. La imagen de aquellos ojos azules, lo hicieron estremecer y tragar saliva. Aquel desconocido paresia un ángel.

El hombre lo miro atentamente. Joey saco de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica el frasco con la pócima que le habían dado los renegados, una mezcla de afrodisíaco, con algún tipo de sustancia para aturdirlo y embobarlo. Preparo una jeringuilla con la sustancia y se acerco tímidamente a el.

-¿Quién es usted?

Pregunto el cara de ángel.

-El conde Joseph Wheleer ¿Y usted?

Pregunto Joey diciendo su nombre automáticamente.

-Seto, tu no eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

-No, yo soy de Albalard. Usted tampoco es de este país ¿Verdad?

-No, yo también soy de muy lejos de aquí de Mítica. ¿Que va a hacer con eso?

Le pregunto Seto viendo la jeringuilla.

-Salvar su vida, la mía y la de mi hermanito.

Contesto Joey sin mirarlo a los ojos poniéndole la inyección. Luego lentamente con las manos temblorosas se quito la túnica y la ropa que llevaba abajo de esta. Luego se acerco muerto de miedo a Seto y le desabrocho el pantalón bajándoselo al igual que la ropa interior.

-¿Que hace?

Pregunto Seto aturdido por el efecto de la droga y el maldito afrodisíaco. Afrodisíaco que lo hizo reaccionar al sentir su miembro ser tomado por las manitas del joven conde, de ojos miel y cabellos rubios que no debía de tener mas de 18 años.

-Usted sabe lo que ago.

Contesto Joey conteniendo las lagrimas de humillación que sentía al tomar ese enorme y muy bien dotado miembro en su inexperta e inocente boquita.

-No haga esto.

Rogó Seto en un momento de lucidez tratando de resistir los efectos del afrodisíaco.

-Si no lo hago, si no renuncio a mi virginidad y se la doy a usted, mi hermanito, usted y yo moriremos.

Respondió Joey temblorosamente antes de volverse a introducir torpemente ese miembro en su boca asta que estuvo bien erguido y excitado. Sin una palabra mas, Joey se ubico sobre Seto y respirando hondo cero los ojos con fuerza y se preparo para dejarse penetrar por ese enorme miembro, en cuanto descendiera un poco, solo un poco, pues la punta ya rozaba la apretada abertura de su respingoso, pequeño y virginal culito.

Aturdido por la droga y excitado por el afrodisíaco Seto solo pudo mirar con furia al hermoso, esbelto y lloroso condecito que le infringía tal humillación.

No solo lo excitaba y le hacia penetrarlo sin que el lo quisiera si no que para colmo, le salvaba la vida y Seto no quería que ningún condecito delgado y pequeño, con una estructura prácticamente delicada le salvara la vida y mucho menos de esa forma... técnicamente violándolo.

Ciertamente era él, el que estaba penetrando y no a la inversa, pero aun así era en contra de su voluntad. Y para colmo se dio cuenta claramente de que el jovencito era completamente virgen y le había dolido terriblemente pues el pequeño tonto nisiquiera se había preparado un poco con sus dedos.

Por su parte para Joey mientras cabalgaba a Seto subiendo y bajando sobre su pené, estaba resultando a demás de la experiencia mas humillante de su vida, también la mas dolorosa.

La sangre había lubricado bastante bien su ano después de las primeras envestidas, pero aun así, le dolía como una docena de latigazos bien dados.

Su labio sangraba abundantemente por la fuerza con la que se lo había mordido para evitar gritar de dolor cuando se empalo sobre aquel enorme miembro.

Sintió el pené de Seto tensarse en su interior y momentos después sintió el semen correr entre sus paredes interiores asiéndolo soltar un gemido por culpa del horrible ardor, que provoco el semen en sus lastimadas paredes interiores.

Terriblemente adolorido se levanto como puedo del enorme miembro asiéndolo salir de su interior y se dejo caer en la cama al lado de ese hombre que lo miraba con tanta rabia.

Sin fuerza prácticamente le acomodo la ropa a Seto pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer por el y demasiado adolorido como para vestirse se arropo con la manta que estaba junto a la almohada tendido junto a el y dándole la espalda, mientras dejaba salir su humillación y su dolor en forma de lagrimas de sus ojos.

La manta los arropaba a ambos. Y así tirado junto al atado Seto adolorido y con la moral por los suelos encontró a Joey la renegada que entro ay por la mañana. En silencio ayudo a Joey a levantarse y a vestirse.

-Se que fue una forma muy humillante de perder tu virtud, pero te admiro el jefe no creería que serias capas, ahora tendrá que cumplir con su palabra y ponerlos en libertad a los tres y darles un salva conducto que los lleve asta la frontera y puedan partir lejos a sus países. Alégrese lo as salvado a el, a tu hermanito y as salvado la vida tu mismo.

Le dijo la mujer. Joey con lagrimas aun resbalando por las mejillas y con serias dificultades para caminar dejo que la mujer lo ayudara a salir y lo llevara al cuarto donde lo habían mantenido cautivo con su hermanito. Ay el pequeño conde Ryu Wheleer entendiendo el sacrificio que su hermano había echo para protegerlo lloro la deshonra de Joey y lo consoló lo mejor que sus 14 años cumplidos hacia poco le permitieron.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

Angel of Darkness-Ya lo continuo ojala y te guste

Rosalind-Si yo lo escribí por esos lares soy La oscura reina ángel

Darkgirlkdx-No te preocupes creo que de todos aquí Ryu es el que mejor saldrá

El Pajaro de fuego-

angel of friendship-Me alegro que así te parezca y que te agrade

**Capitulo 1**

******  
**  
-Oh es hermoso Joey.

Dijo Ryu con lagrimas en los ojos. Joey sonrió débilmente apretando a su bebe contra si.

-¿Como le llamaras?

Quiso saber Ryu mirando con lagrimas de emoción y cariño a su pequeño e indefenso sobrino.

Aquel sobrino que era la prueba de la deshonra de Joey, pero que Joey tanto había adorado desde que supo que en su vientre crecía. Joey miro a su hijo, quien asta el momento había demostrado ser la viva imagen de su padre, pues no había sacado ni el cabello rubio ni los ojos mieles de su aba (ósea el), si no que la pelusita que tenia en la cabeza por cabello era castaña y los ojitos que miraban todo con curiosidad eran de un vivo color azul, como los de su padre, ojos que mas de una vez en esos meses había recordado con claridad en sus sueños.

-Mokuba. Le llamare Mokuba.

Respondió Joey mirando a su hijo con amor. Ryu sonrió acariciando la coronilla del bebe.

Ya la partera se había ido, después de asegurarse que Aba y bebe estuvieran en perfecto estado. Media hora después Mokuba dormía en su cunita junto a la cama de su aba, Ryu dormitaba en el sofá y Joey reposaba del parto con los ojos serrados, pero aun despierto pendiente de que su pequeño no se fuera a levantar. De pronto la puerta de los aposentos de Joey se abrió y el mayor de los hermanos Wheleer, el Conde Tristan Wheleer entro a la habitación. Sin dirigirle una mirada al bebe se dirigió directo al segundo de sus hermanos.

-E arreglado tu deshonra.

Le dijo sin preámbulo.

-¿De que hablas?

Pregunto Joey fríamente poniéndose en guardia. Su hermano mayor había intentado que abortara pero al no conseguirlo lo había mandado a encerar en sus habitaciones y en su jardín privado esos meses de embarazo, para que nadie además de los tres muchachos del servicio que lo atendían y Ryu lo vieran.

-De que a aparecido el padre de la criatura. Es un hombre de un familia intachable. Os a reclamado a ti y a tu bastardo como suyos. A mi me pareció justo y no e protestado, en cambio te e entregado a el, como su consorte.

Dijo Tristan quien tenia 24 años.

-¿Como te atreves?

Ryu que era el que había gritado al oír lo que Tristan decía se levanto del sofá de un salto y le planto una dura bofetada a su hermano mayor, ya que Joey se había quedado boquiabierto.

-Joey no es un paquete que puedas vender al mejor postor.

Grito Ryu asiéndole frente a el hermano que le llevaba 10 años en defensa de aquel que solo le llevaba 4.

-El deshonro nuestro apellido y yo solo he salvado su honor.

Dijo Tristan con los dientes apretados.

-¿De que hablas? Nos secuestraron los renegados del otro lado del mundo en ese maldito viaje, si no hubiese sido por el valor de Joey ambos estaríamos muertos.

Grito Ryu indinado.

-Mejor muerto que impuro.

Grito Tristan fuera de si.

-No te permito que insultes a Joey o me grites a mi.

Grito Ryu apretando los puños dispuesto a saltar sobre Tristan si se atrevía a decir alguna idiotez mas. Pero para sorpresa de ambos Joey hablo y lo hizo con una falsa serenidad y una furia en sus ojos mieles que a Tristan le erizo el cabello.

-Cállense que despertaran a Mokuba. Gracias por defenderme Ryu, pero sosiégate. En cuanto a ti Tristan ni yo ni mi hijo pertenecemos a nadie.

-Si el padre de tu hijo...-Y aquí Tristan miro con tal desprecio a Mokuba que si Joey no hubiese estado tan cansado y adolorido por el parto le hubiese saltado a enzima a golpes a su hermano mayor-...Como decía, si el padre del niño apareciera tiene derecho a reclamarlos a ti y a el bas...bebe como de el.-Le recordó Tristan.

-Conozco las leyes de memoria Tristan, no tienes que recordármelas, pero el padre de Mokuba no aparecerá nunca y ¿sabes por que? Por que el no sabe que es padre, por que cuando me acosté con el no sabia que yo era un joven fértil, por que ni el sabe de mi, ni yo de el.

Respondió Joey.

-En eso te equivocas pequeño hechicero de cabellos rubios.

Dijo una voz desde la entrada de los aposentos. Joey se quedo boquiabierto al ver al apuesto hombre vestido de forma impecable en la entrada de su habitación. Era...era...

-Bienvenido Gran Duque Seto Kaiba.

Dijo Tristan asiendo una reverencia. Seto hizo una arrogante inclinación de cabeza hacia Tristan y otra hacia Ryu y Joey quienes estaban juntos.

-¿De los Kaiba de Mítica?

Pregunto Ryu sorprendido, sabiendo que su hermano Joey no podría negar que ese arrogante y bien parecido hombre era el padre de su hijo, pues los ojos de Mokuba parecían una copia al carbón a los de su padre.

-Si así es hermanito de los Kaiba de Mítica-Asintió Tristan con una desagradable sonrisa-Al menos el tonto-Dijo refiriéndose a Joey-Hizo algo bien-concluyo.

Ryu le planto otra dura cachetada a Tristan. Tristan lo miro furioso, ambos iban a empezar a gritar, pero Joey lo hizo antes que ellos.

-Ya basta, salgan todos de aquí, que despertaran a Mokuba.

-Les agradecería que me dejaran a solas con el Aba de mi hijo.

Dijo Seto. Los otros dos deseosos de seguir con su disputa asintieron y salieron, una vez ante la puerta Ryu se viro hacia Joey.

-Si me necesitas, grita-Le ordeno y salió.

Seto se quito la fina capa de viaje que llevaba y la puso sobre una silla, luego se acerco a Joey. Seto vio claramente el miedo en los ojos dorados de el.

-Vaya, al parecer los papeles se han invertido, ahora eres tu el que esta en desventaja. Atado a una cama literalmente.

Joey vio claramente que el estaba furioso y eso lo asusto mas.

-¿Como me encontraste?

-Fácil, tu me digites quien eras y de donde. Una vez estuve en Mítica inicie tu búsqueda, para poder ajustar cuentas claro esta, pero no te vine a encontrar asta ase poco, al parecer tu hermano no es conocido por dejarte salir mucho de este pequeño castillo. Pero cuando te encontré supe que resultabas ser un joven fértil y me ibas a hacer padre. Y ni te molestes en negarlo, por que además del tiempo de embarazo, usted...usted era virgen cuando...

Seto lo miro furioso sin decir mas.

-No lo iba a negar.

Murmuro Joey nerviosos.

-Bueno pequeño tu embarazo lo cambio todo, ahora tanto tu como el niño me pertenecen.

-Váyase al infierno, Duque Kaiba.

Le deseo Joey fría y asidamente.

-No por ahora querido.

Dijo el.

Seto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y al alcance de la mano de Joey quien levanto la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Seto le tomo la mano en pleno vuelo y mirándolo fríamente le dijo:

-Ni lo intentes querido.

Joey abrió la boca para discutir pero justo en esos instantes Mokuba comenzó a llorar. Por un momento la expresión de Seto se dulcifico un poco, mientras sacaba al pequeño de la cuna y lo acurrucaba en sus fuertes brazos. El pequeño busco con los ojitos entre cerrados su pezón y Seto rió divertido.

-Ah, no campeón a mi no, yo no soy tu aba.

Dijo divertido, mientras le pasaba a Joey el pequeño bebe castaño. Joey quien había estado observando fascinado la sonrisa franca y la ternura de Seto para con el pequeño Mokuba tomo a su hijo en brazos.

-Creo que Mokuba tiene hambre.

Dijo Seto de nuevo con esa frialdad que le helaba la sangre asta a el mas pintado.

-Lo se-Respondió Joey-¿Te importaría salir mientras lo alimento?-Inquirió Joey.

-No, no me importaría, pero no pienso salir.

Dijo Seto fríamente provocando un furioso sonrojo en la pálida piel del rubio.

-Oh, vamos querido, -Se burlo Seto con crueldad-he visto mucho mas que eso la pócima que me distes no afecto para nada mis recuerdos sobre lo que vi.

Joey se sonrojo mas, si era eso posible, pero como ya su pequeño Mokuba empezaba a inquietarse bajo la vista avergonzado mientras se habría la camisa del pijama y procedía a alimentar a su pequeño. El pequeño Mokuba paresia muy cómodo mientras se alimentaba en los frágiles brazos de su aba. Los dos padres quedaron en silencio observando embelesados a su pequeño ángel alimentarse, para que luego de que su aba le sacara los gases quedara dormido. Seto le quito con cuidado al bebe de los brazos y volvió a meterlo en su cunita. Luego se volvió hacia Joey.

-Bueno supongo que ya sabrás que os e reclamado a ti y a mi hijo como mios.

Dijo Seto rompiendo el silencio. Joey asintió.

-Pero no voy a ir contigo.

Le advirtió el rubio con firmeza.

-Tu hermano mayor no se opuso. Y el como cabeza de los Wheleer y yo como padre del pequeño somos los que decidimos. El te entrego a mi como mi consorte así que ahora me perteneces. Te daré dos semanas para que te recuperes del parto y te estabilices, luego partirás a Mítica, tardaras cerca de dos semanas en llegar.

Dijo Seto.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado sin Ryu.

Grito Joey mitad furioso, mitad asustado.

-Pues entonces el también vendrá. Yo parto hoy mismo. Te veré en Mítica. Y no vayas a intentar escapar 2 de mis guardaespaldas quedaran aquí contigo. Nos vemos pronto querido esposo.

Seto se puso nuevamente la capa y con una ultima mirada suave hacia su hijo salió.

Joey estaba asustado pero al menos Ryu permanecería a su lado. Ryu no era en realidad un Wheleer, la Condesa Wheleer, lo había encontrado cuando era un bebe y lo había llevado al castillo Wheleer, le había dado un nombre al niño y al mundo entero había dicho que era su hijo y como tal lo había querido, pero Joey sabia que si el se iba y dejaba a Ryu, Tristan le diría la cruel verdad al hermoso jovencito.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

****

_1 mes después_

-Gracias por haber venido conmigo Ryu.

Le dijo Joey a su hermanito. Ryu sabía que Joey estaba inquieto, porque esa misma noche se suponía que el carruaje tirado por los dos impresionantes dragones blancos de ojos azules aterrizaría al fin en los terrenos del castillo Kaiba.

-No ha sido nada. Estoy encantado de no tener que ver más al idiota de Tristan.

Le aseguró Ryu y luego, respirando hondo, se sinceró dejando saber aquello que por educación nunca habría dejado saber en otra situación.

-Siempre pensé que quien había abusado de ti fue uno de esos malditos renegados que nos secuestraron, nunca pensé que hubiera sido el primo favorito de nuestro rey Yami Atemu, el gran Duque Seto Kaiba Atemu.

Joey miró a Ryu impresionado.

-Seto no abusó de mí, fui yo... bueno eso ya no importa, pero te aseguro por mi vida y la de mi hijo que él no se aprovechó de mí, Ryu, y si miento en este mismo instante Mokuba se puede convertir en rana.

Le dijo Joey solemnemente. Ryu lo miró sin entender, pero prefirió no indagar más asintiendo.

-Pásame a Mokuba, por favor.

Le pidió Ryu. Joey sonrió y le pasó a su hermanito pequeño el pequeño bultito castaño envuelto en mantas que era Mokuba Sekir Kaiba Wheeler.

-¿Seguro que ya estás recuperado del parto?

Le preguntó Ryu preocupado.

-Ya te dije que sí Ryu.

Le respondió Joey con una sonrisa tierna. Ryu sonrió mientras sostenía con cuidado y con cariño a su sobrino.

-Bien, ya no molestaré más con lo mismo.

Rió Ryu. Cayó la noche y con ello llegaron al castillo Kaiba, aún más hermoso e impresionante que el Wheeler. Joey bajó primero del carruaje y cogió en brazos a su hijo para que Ryu pudiera bajar.

-Conde Wheeler, Duque de Kaiba-Dijo el mayordomo con una reverencia y a Joey su nuevo título le supo extraño.-Bienvenidos, es un placer que estén aquí, acompáñenme por favor-Pidió el mayordomo-Los sirvientes se encargarán del equipaje.

Joey y Ryu lo siguieron, sabiendo que el mayordomo sabía cuál era cada uno porque aunque Joey apenas era más alto que Ryu ambos eran muy distintos: mientras Joey era rubio, Ryu era peliblanco y su pelo le llegaba casi hasta la cintura; era diferente a Joey pero también sumamente hermoso, aunque los cálidos ojos ligeramente más oscuros que los de Joey dejaba muy en claro a todos que ambos eran familia.

En el vestíbulo del castillo estaba Seto y otro hombre muy impresionante, alto, fuerte, ligeramente moreno, de cabellos rubios opacos y de ojos violetas cerca de los 20 años.

-Joey, Ryu, os presento a mi primo Marik, es el hijo del hermano de mi padre. Y ellos dos, Marik, son mi encantador cuñado Ryu Wheeler, y mi esposo y consorte, Joey. Marik tiene un hermano pequeño pero Malik anda de viaje.

Presentó Seto al desconocido y a los recién llegados. Marik saludó con una reverencia y un coqueto beso en la mano a los dos recién llegados.

Ryu no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquellos ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Puedo tomar al pequeño en brazos?

Preguntó Marik a Joey, quien le sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro Marik, puede coger a su sobrino, se llama Mokuba Sekir.

Le respondió Joey pasándole su precioso hijito al moreno.

La imagen de Marik con su pequeño sobrino en brazos hizo que el joven corazón de Ryu diera un vuelco. Marik miró a Joey con una sonrisa.

-No hay duda de que es un Kaiba tiene la forma de los ojos nuestros y además se parece muchísimo a Seto. ¿Sabe si el pequeño es fértil como usted, Joey, o aún no?

-La prueba mágica para comprobar si es fértil se le hará cuando cumpla cuatro meses, hasta entonces es imposible saber si es o no es fértil.

Le informó Joey.

-¿Es usted también fértil, joven Ryu?

Ryu asintió tímidamente a la pregunta de Marik.

-Mi hermano Malik también lo es ¿Qué edad tiene Ryu?

Quiso saber Marik.

-14, está a punto de cumplir los 15.

Respondió Joey al percatarse de que Ryu estaba demasiado, muy avergonzado como para abrir la boca.

Fue entonces que Seto tomó desprevenido a Joey atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo profundamente. Cuando Seto lo soltó, Joey se sintió tan mareado que se tuvo que apoyar en Seto para mantenerse erguido. Aquel era su primer beso y la verdad es que le había encantado.

-Ryu bienvenido a mi humilde hogar, estás en tu casa.

Le dijo Seto al más joven de los dos Wheeler, besándole la mano galantemente.

-Pensé que tendrían hambre, así que ordené que sirvieran la mesa.

Les informó Seto. Los dos jóvenes se alegraron.

-Gracias a Ra, la verdad es que nosotros dos estamos hambrientos. Menos Mokuba quien se alimentó muy bien gracias a su aba.

Dijo Ryu con todo el descaro de sus casi quince años, mientras acariciaba la coronilla del pequeño bebé en brazos de Marik.

Ryu tomó al pequeño en brazos, mientras Marik le pasaba una mano por la espalda y lo conducía al comedor. Una vez en el comedor se sentaron en la gran y elegante mesa a comer.

-Dale el pequeño a Yugi, Ryu. Yugi Motu es el niñero que contratamos para que cuide de Mokuba. Dáselo, así podremos comer más cómodamente.

Le dijo Seto.

Yugi Motu era un muchacho que debía de ser mayor que Ryu, pero menor que Joey, tenía el cabello tricolor atado elegantemente en una coleta que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, unos espectaculares ojos violeta, pero de un violeta mucho mas intenso que los de Marik, la piel como la porcelana, no era muy alto, incluso era de la misma estatura o un poco más bajo que Ryu; además de su espectacular físico, el muchacho Motu tenía una sonrisa encantadora y amable, que lo hacía destacar.

Ryu le entregó el bebé a Yugi, después de una mirada a Joey quien asintió conforme.

-Llevaré al pequeño a sus habitaciones para que duerma.

Informó Yugi llevándose al bebé, después de que ambos padres se mostraran de acuerdo y se despidieran del pequeño.

Después de que hubieran comido, Ryu se levantó de la mesa pidiendo permiso para retirarse.

-Buenas noches, yo ya me retiro a descansar pero antes quisiera poder pasar a ver a Mokuba.

Pidió Ryu.

-Vaya cuñado y descanse.

Le dijo Seto a Ryu con una sonrisa amable.

-Ven, yo te conduciré a las habitaciones de Mokuba.

Se ofreció Marik. Ryu se despidió de Joey y de Seto, y se retiró con Marik. Joey se viró hacia su marido nervioso al verse a solas con él.

-¿Mokuba va a tener sus propias habitaciones?

-Sí.

Respondió Seto tranquilamente.

-Es muy pequeño para estar solo, necesita que yo lo cuide.

Dijo Joey tímidamente.

-Yugi estará al pendiente de él y cualquier cosa nos avisará. ¿Se levanta mucho nuestro hijo en las noches?

-Casi nunca-Confesó Joey.

-Bien, ven conmigo - Ordenó Seto levantándose-Las habitaciones de Ryu quedan junto a las de Mokuba por si te tranquiliza saberlo-Le informó Seto mientras subía las elegantes escaleras del vestíbulo con Joey, quien se limitó a asentir.

-¿Dónde dormiré¿Con Ryu o con Mokuba?

Quiso saber Joey mientras seguía a Seto por los corredores que le eran desconocidos. Seto rió fría y secamente.

-Con ninguno de los dos. Eres mi consorte y dormirás donde te corresponde... en mis habitaciones.

-Supongo que tendré lecho propio ¿verdad?

Preguntó Joey asustado.

-Supones mal, querido. Dormirás en mi lecho, conmigo.

Joey se paró en seco, soltándose de la mano de Seto y clavando prácticamente los pies en el suelo.

-No.

Casi gritó alarmado Joey.

-Sí ¿O acaso te repudia tanto la sola idea?

Joey tragó saliva al recordar el apasionado beso que Seto le había dado y cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado.

-Claro que te repudio. Me obligaste a ser tu consorte y estar a tu lado. ¿Qué pretendías¿Que estuviera encantado con la idea?

Seto rió, pero Joey se estremeció, pues esa carcajada estaba desprovista de todo rastro de humor.

-Eres un mentiroso, sabes que tu adorable cuerpo reaccionó cuando te besé. Mírate, ahora tiemblas ante mi simple cercanía.

Le dijo Seto al pobre Joey a quien había acorralado contra la pared.

-Nunca me acostaré contigo.

Dijo Joey asustado.

-Pero si ya lo hiciste una vez.

-Y con esa vez me bastó.

-Dormirás conmigo Joey.

Se burló Seto.

- ¿O qué¿Me vas a pegar?

Le desafió Joey.

-No me tientes-Le advirtió Seto en un tono de voz que solamente se le podía calificar de peligroso.-Jamás abusaría de mi fuerza física. Pero no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, como cuando estuvimos secuestrados e hiciste lo que se te vino en gana. Así que no juegues con fuego-Le advirtió Seto.

-Que miedo te tengo-Se burló Joey-¿Por qué no te vas al infierno? Antes que dormir contigo, duermo en un nido de serpientes venenosas, al final resultaría mucho más seguro.

-Vamos a la cama.

-No, este matrimonio nunca se consumará.

Hastiado ya de la actitud infantil de Joey, Seto le advirtió:

-O vienes a nuestra habitación por tu propio pie o te llevaré arrastrado de tus rubios cabellos.

-¡No te atreverías!

Le gritó Joey nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Lo retó Seto.

-Eres un maldito bastardo.

Le gritó Joey muerto de miedo al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo Joey, o caminas tú o te llevo yo.

Tal vez si los pies le hubieran respondido al pobre rubio, este hubiera echado a correr, pero no lo hacían, así que cuando Kaiba se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas, empezó a gritar como un poseso.

Seto abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y la cerró de una patada, para cruzar luego la pequeña salita de la habitación y dirigirse a la enorme cama donde dejó caer a Joey. Joey trató de salir por el otro lado de la cama, pero lo único que consiguió, fue que Seto lo atara a la cama con una facilidad asombrosa.

-No, por favor, déjame.

Sollozó Joey asustado.

-Te quieres calmar, ni siquiera te he tocado.

Le dijo Seto hastiado.

-Suéltame.

Le rogó Joey en un susurro tembloroso.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?-Le preguntó, dejándose enternecer momentáneamente por los ojos aguados de su consorte.

-Tú, no quiero sentir ese horrible dolor que sentí, cuando... cuando... no otra vez.

-No lo sentirás, te preparé bien.

Le aseguró Seto. Otra persona habría dejado a Joey libre en esos momentos, pero no Seto Kaiba.

Seto tenía que ajustar las cuentas, las cosas no podrían estar en paz o marchar bien entre ambos, hasta que hubiera tomado a Joey por él mismo y porque así lo quería.

Era una cuestión de orgullo, Joey había tomado algo que sólo era suyo, su semilla.

Le había arrebatado el derecho de elegir quién le daría a su primogénito, pues Joey había tomado ese derecho para sí.

Y un Kaiba no podía tener deudas de orgullo. Y Joey tenía una enorme con él.

Pero le haría las cosas más fáciles al rubio. Rebuscó en un pequeño cofre hasta sacar un pequeño frasquito, frasquito que contenía una pócima de un color verde fosforescente, pócima que Joey reconoció.

-Exacto, cariño, la misma pócima que una vez nos unió. Facilita bastante las cosas.

Le dijo Seto malicioso.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Yugi Motu arropó bien al pequeño Mokuba Kaiba antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana, sentándose en el borde de esta, mirando la luna.

Ya no estaba seguro de que su idea hubiera sido una buena idea. Todo empezó cinco años atrás, cuando solo tenía 12 años.

Se prohibió a sí mismo recordar y alejándose de la ventana, se sentó en la mecedora junto a la cunita y con el pasar monótono de los minutos fue cediendo al sueño, quedando en un estado de duermevela, siendo presa de sus recuerdos del pasado.

Flash Back

Yugi observaba curioso al hombre que había entrado en la pequeña tiendecita de libros de su abuelo.

El señor Motu, era el padre de su padre James, quien había muerto hacía poco en un desafortunado accidente junto con su esposo Kamen Orcuer. De eso no hacía más de un mes, y desde entonces el pequeño ojivioleta, el único que había quedado de la humilde y amorosa familia Motu Orcuer, vivía con su despótico abuelo.

Tener que ayudar a limpiar la tienda era un trabajo sumamente aburrido para un niño de doce años como lo era Yugi. La rutina del lugar era monótona, además de que el lugar era mortalmente aburrido; a Yugi sólo le gustaban las horas de la noche, donde Ishizu, la ama de llaves de su abuelo, le dejaba ojear y leer esos maravillosos y muy antiguos libros.

Nada había salido de la rutina desde que estaba ahí, hasta que llegó ese extraño hombre.

Era muy hermoso, de sedosos cabellos tricolor en puntas, desafiando la gravedad; era impresionantemente alto, fuerte y guapo, sus ojos eran como dos rubíes, además de que debía de estar entre los veinte y los treinta.

No sabía quién era pero debía de ser alguien muy importante, porque su abuelo actuaba muy nerviosamente y patéticamente servicial.

El hombre que venía buscando un extraño libro del cual sólo existía un tomo que tenía el anciano Motu, divisó al pequeño oculto detrás de un estante de libros. Los ojos violeta puro, chocaron con los ojos rojos del hombre.

-¿Quién es el niño que está ahí, el de los ojos violeta?

Inquirió curioso el rey Yami Atemu. El anciano miró furioso hacia donde antes había estado mirando el rey, y descubrió a su pequeño nieto.

-No es nadie, su majestad. Es sólo el hijo huérfano de mi difunto hijo. Soy el único familiar que le queda con vida.

-No pregunté eso, pregunté quién era, cómo se llama.

-Yugi, su majestad, Yugi Motu.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-12 años.

-Es muy hermoso, a pesar de lo mal vestido y sucio que lo tiene.

Comentó el rey pagando el libro.

-Le enviaré mañana el libro sin falta, su majestad.

-Eso espero anciano, o lo lamentará.

Le advirtió el rey, y seguido de sus guardias salió del pequeño local.

Pero al día siguiente el que le hacía los recados al viejo Motu no fue, y este tuvo que enviar a Yugi al palacio con el libro, pues no podía quedarle mal al rey, mas tampoco podía cerrar su tienda, para ir él mismo.

Fin Flash Back

Yugi despertó al oír al pequeño removerse en su cuna inquieto, mas este no despertó.

Se recostó nuevamente en la mecedora y recordó esa vez, la segunda que lo vio, cuando fue a entregar ese libro. Libro que marcó su vida, pues nunca volvió a salir del palacio.

Yami se encaprichó con él y no lo dejo ir, y cuando su abuelo fue a buscarlo, Yami le pagó por él, lo compró.

Su amante, eso había sido durante cinco largos años, pero ya eso había acabado. Había huido con la ayuda de Malik.

Malik había ido a Ciudad Domino, la capital del reino, a estudiar pero Bakura Meil, el sobrino materno del rey se había encaprichado con él y lo había secuestrado.

Malik era obligado por su impuesto amante a escribir cartas periódicas a su hermano mayor Marik para no levantar sospechas; el padre de ellos era hermano del padre del Gran Duque Seto Kaiba, cuya madre era hermana del padre del rey Yami.

Cuando Yugi le había confesado a Malik, el único amigo que tenía, de su huida, Malik le había dado una carta, para que fuera a buscar trabajo donde Marik y Seto, alegándose amigo de Malik.

Yugi se había ofrecido a contar al hermano de Malik lo que realmente pasaba, que Bakura Meil lo tenía secuestrado y lo obligaba a ser su amante, pero Malik se negó pues sabía bien que, si su hermano se enteraba de algo, Bakura era muy capaz de llegarlo a matar.

Así que Yugi había huido y había acabado en la mansión Kaiba, donde estaba seguro que Yami jamás lo encontraría.

Pues sabía que Yami lo debía estar buscando. Eran pocas las personas que lo habían visto alguna vez, pues Yami era muy celoso con él, pero era conocida, en todos los países donde Yami reinaba desde Domino City, la existencia de un misterioso amante del rey, la existencia de la misteriosa obsesión del rey por su amante.

Sí, Yami estaba obsesionado con él y Yugi no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si algún día Yami lo encontraba. Yugi sabía que Yami prefería verlo muerto a verlo lejos de él, se lo había dicho aquella primera noche, cuando Yugi le llevó aquel libro y no lo dejó ir, obligándolo a yacer en el lecho con él.

****

**Continuará..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Joey parpadeó ante la luz de la mañana que lo cegaba. Bostezó y se estiró, por un segundo su embotada mente sólo registró que había algo raro, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que era: el llanto de Mokuba. Ya debían de ser las cinco de la madrugada, por lo tanto Mokuba debía necesitar alimentarse.

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, y al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. A su lado estaba Seto Kaiba. Sus ojos azules cerrados y su semblante pacífico lo embelesaron. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan feliz y satisfecho, nada que ver con el monstruo que la noche anterior lo drogó y lo violó.

Joey enrojeció; siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo que la noche anterior ocurrió no se podía llamar violación. Ciertamente él no estaba lúcido por la droga, pero su cuerpo vibró de placer, él gritó y gimió de placer, nada que ver con su primera vez. Y sonrojado, Joey pensó que fue maravilloso, lo que no le gustó fue el hecho de que Kaiba lo drogara.

Entonces se percató de la claridad de la habitación, debían de ser mucho más de las cinco de la madrugada. Fue a levantarse de golpe cuando recordó que había dejado a Ryu en el bolso de Mokuba tres mamilas, con leche que anteriormente se había extraído.

Aún así fue a salir de la cama, necesitaba ver a su bebé, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, pero cuando ponía los pies sobre el suelo, unos fuertes brazos en su cintura le impidieron levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

Joey se sonrojó por las fachas en las que estaba, pero no se volteó a verlo y sin darle la cara respondió.

-A ver a Mokuba.

-Yugi lo está cuidando y tiene que estar bien, vuelve a la cama.

-No es mi deseo, por favor déjame levantarme.

Dijo Joey fríamente.

-No quiero, tu lugar es en esta cama conmigo, haciendo más de lo que hicimos anoche.

-¿Y drogándome como anoche?

Le soltó Joey con veneno volteándose y mirándolo enojado.

Seto sonrió de forma burlona.

-No me digas que te molestó Joey, pero si tú me hiciste lo mismo, no entiendo por qué te molesta.

-Porque yo no quería.

-Y cuando estábamos secuestrados yo tampoco quería.

Le dijo Seto duramente sentándose y tomándolo de la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos, azul contra miel, se miraran.

-Era diferente. De lo que yo hice, dependía mi vida, la de Ryu y la tuya. En cambio, lo que tu hiciste fue sólo por humillarme.

-No, no lo hice por humillarte. Lo hice por ajustar cuentas, tú eres mío Joey, y ahora estamos en paz.

-Yo no soy tuyo Kaiba, y jamás estaremos en paz; lo único que siempre tendremos en común será Mokuba. Ahora suéltame que tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo.

Seto lo tomó por las muñecas, pues Joey estaba empujando con sus manos al otro para que lo soltara.

-Mokuba está bien, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

-No me retes Joey.

Le advirtió Seto apretándole con fuerza las muñecas haciendo que el rubio soltara un gemido de dolor.

-Suéltame.

Gimió Joey jalando de sus manos para que el castaño las soltara.

-Entonces obedéceme.

-El día que llueva para arriba y se suba para abajo.

Le prometió Joey molesto.

Con una sola de sus manos Seto aguantó las dos de Joey y con la otra lo tomó de la barbilla robándole un beso.

Un molesto Joey y nada dispuesto para la labor, le mordió la lengua y lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada que lo hizo caer acostado.

-Ahora verás.

Le juró Seto subiéndose sobre él y echándole la cabeza a un lado, al tomarlo de la barbilla y empezando a lamer y mordisquearle el cuello, mientras debajo de él Joey se retorcía, intentando escapar.

Seto le mordió suavemente la unión del cuello con el hombro, el cual era uno de los puntos débiles del rubio, produciendo un gemido del otro.

-Te odio maldito bastardo.

Le gritó Joey, dejando de pelear con él y tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del castaño, lo besó con furia.

Seto le correspondió al beso, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Joey. Joey no se quedó atrás, sus manos recorrían la espalda del castaño arañándolo suavemente.

Seto bajó por el pecho del rubio, lamiendo, besando, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, hasta los pezones de este, los cuales al morder, desprendieron un poco de leche en su boca.

Seto los lamió fascinado, venerando ese cuerpo que había dado cobijo a su hijo y que alimentaba a su primogénito.

Siguió con su recorrido de besos, lamidas y mordidas, mientras bajo él Joey enloquecía de placer, retorciéndose sin control.

Con sus manos separó los muslos de Joey, el cual se dejó hacer sin ningún problema. Llevó sus dedos a la boca del rubio, el cual los lamió presa del placer y esos mismos dedos bajaron hasta su pequeño y apretado orificio.

Ahí los introdujo suavemente, estirándolo y masajeándole la próstata, haciendo gritar de placer al rubio.

Seto subió hasta su boca, y ambos se fusionaron en un apasionado beso, cada uno tratando de llegar con su lengua a la tráquea del otro.

Sus dedos siguieron torturando el interior de Joey, quien estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando Seto sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio, este gimió frustrado y a punto estuvo de pegarle al castaño por sacar sus dedos de allí.

Pero rápidamente esos dedos fueron suplantados por el miembro grande y bien dotado del castaño, arrancándole al rubio un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

Apenas en la segunda embestida, Joey se corrió con un grito y algunas embestidas después, Seto tuvo que salir del interior del rubio para correrse fuera y no dejarlo nuevamente embarazado.

Seto se dejó caer junto a Joey aún abrazándolo, ambos respirando agitadamente. Se miraron a los ojos, azul contra miel.

-¿Ahora puedo ir a ver a mi hijo?

Habló Joey una vez recuperó la voz y la frialdad. Haciendo parecer que sólo mantuvo relaciones con Seto para conseguir eso. Seto se sintió ofendido, pero sólo le devolvió otra fría mirada.

-Claro, pero te aconsejo que te bañes antes, apestas a sexo

Le dijo en el mismo tono hiriente que el rubio antes usara, levantándose en toda su gloriosa desnudez y yendo al baño para bañarse.

Al verlo marchar, Joey se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se mordió el labio para no empezar a llorar.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba¿Por qué reaccionaba así con ese gato egocéntrico? El pobre rubio estaba todo hecho un lío.

**Continuará...**

Aclaración: la cosa está así. Seto primo favorito de Yami, y son primos por parte del Antiguo rey (el padre de Yami) que era hermano de la madre de Seto (La duquesa de Kaiba).

Malik y Marik son primos de Seto, pero por parte del padre de Seto, por lo cual no son familia de Yami directamente.

En cuanto a Bakura, es hijo de la hermana mayor de Yami, que como mujer nunca pudo heredar. Y a pesar de que Yami es su tío, ambos tienen la misma edad así que más que tío-sobrino, son hermanos


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Te encontré

_ Un mes después _

Yugi se ocultó a tiempo detrás de una estatua y con Mokuba en brazos rogó que el niño no hiciera ningún ruido. Mokuba pareció entender, porque permaneció quietecito e inmóvil en sus brazos.

Yugi observó a la furtiva pareja alejarse de la mano y suspiró tranquilo.

La pareja no era otra que el inocente Ryu y el patrón Marik. Yugi se daba cuenta que desde hacía una semana esos dos andaban raro, suponía que eran novios a escondidas de Joey y Seto, pero él mejor ni se metía en eso, ya bastante asustado vivía su vida pensando que a lo mejor Yami lo encontrara algún día.

Volvió a la casa y subió con el niño hasta el cuarto de este.

- Ay, Mokuba, no creo que haya sido buena idea venir a este lugar. Aquí Yami nunca me buscaría, pero ¿si viniera un día a visitar a Kaiba o Kaiba le hablara de mí?

Le preguntó Yugi al niño cambiándole el pañal.

---------

Joey se levantó de la cama, donde él y Seto habían pasado la tarde, y no precisamente durmiendo la siesta, sino más bien haciendo fiesta.

Seto no estaba, lo que le hizo suponer al rubio que Seto debía estar ya en su despacho trabajando. Se levantó y se vistió deseando ir a ver a su hijo, pero cuando entraba a la habitación del bebé, oyó al niñero de este hablar.

"Ay, Mokuba, no creo que haya sido buena idea venir a este lugar. Aquí Yami nunca me buscaría, pero ¿si viniera un día a visitar a Kaiba o Kaiba le hablara de mí?"

¿Yami¿El rey¿Qué tenía Yugi que ver con él¿Acaso era Yugi el...? No, no podía ser ¿o sí¿Acaso sería Yugi el misterioso amante desaparecido del rey?

Se preguntó Joey. Entró a la alcoba y sólo dijo una cosa.

- Eres el amante fugado del rey.

El tricolor se volteó sobresaltado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

- Mi... mi lord ¿de dónde saca eso?

Tartamudeó el más pequeño asustado.

- De lo que acabas de decir a mi hijo.

- No... no es lo que pie...

- No me mientas, que no soy idiota.

Estalló el rubio. Yugi bajó la cabeza y se arrojó al suelo de rodillas, tomando la mano de Joey entre las suyas.

- No me delate. Se lo ruego. Me iré de aquí si lo desea, pero no me delate. Usted no sabe el infierno que es mi vida. Usted no sabe lo que es amar a quien sólo te desea como objeto y por tu cuerpo.

Esas palabras hicieron recordar a Joey su propia situación y, sin poderlo evitar, se arrodilló frente a Yugi y lo abrazó también.

- Sí sé lo que es.

Murmuró.

- ¿Me delatará?

Preguntó el tricolor asustado. Joey negó con la cabeza.

- No lo haré. Pero debes de huir de aquí de inmediato o no salir de esta habitación, porque el rey mandó un aviso esta mañana, pasa por aquí y se detendrá a cenar en privado con Seto en la mansión.

Yugi sintió que el mundo bajo sus pies se abría, aterrado.

- No... no me puede encontrar.

Dijo verdaderamente aterrado. Joey lo miró a los ojos y tomó la decisión. Se levantó, tocó la campana que había en la pared y, menos de un minuto después, apareció una sirvienta.

- Lleva a Mokuba con Ryu.

Le ordenó a la mujer y tomando a Yugi de la mano lo sacó del cuarto.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntó Yugi.

- Te voy a meter en un carruaje para sacarte de aquí o Yami te encontrará, pero antes necesitas dinero y te lo daré.

Le dijo Joey apuradamente mientras bajaban las escaleras traseras de la casa.

- ¿Y si mejor me oculta? No tengo a dónde ir.

Joey se detuvo y miró a Yugi pensando.

- Lo tengo, en el sótano, a ese lugar nadie entra.

Salieron de la cocina que era a donde llevaban las escaleras traseras, y fueron por el pasillo hacia la bodega, que tenía la trampilla que daba al sótano, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Si damos un rodeo, podemos ir por el panel secreto de la sala.

Dijo Joey. Yugi asintió y hacia allá se dirigieron.

La sala estaba vacía, se dirigieron al panel corredizo que se activaba moviendo una estatua, y justo cuando Joey fue a mover la estatua, la puerta de la sala se abrió.

Ambos jóvenes se viraron sobresaltados hacia ella. Tanto Joey como Yugi palidecieron.

- ¡Yugi!

- ¡Yami!

Exclamó Yugi consternado, antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Joey, quien poco le faltaba para hacerlo también, mientras temblaba como una hoja mirando a los dos imponentes hombres en la puerta de la sala, el Duque Seto Kaiba y el Rey Yami Atemu.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: En tus manos**

- ¿Por qué dejaste que se lo llevara?

Reclamó Joey histérico después de haber tenido que ver con impotencia como el rey se llevaba a su amante a rastras de allí después de haber hablado con Seto de cómo llegó este allí.

- Porque es su amante.

- Lo lastimará.

Se lamentó Joey mirando al que era su marido con reproche.

------

Yugi ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar por temor a desatar la furia del rey. Iba encogido contra la esquina del carruaje observando a Yami con temor, pero este ni lo miraba ni le habló. Cuando llegaron a su destino, una finca perteneciente a Yami como a dos horas del hogar del duque Seto Kaiba, Yami se bajó del carruaje y, mirando a varias doncellas, ordenó fríamente.

- Preparen a mi amante y llévenlo a mis habitaciones.

Yugi se estremeció de pánico, sabedor de que su castigo estaba cerca y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que Yami sabía que había podido refugiarse en el Castillo Kaiba gracias a Malik, y cuando se lo dijera a Bakura, su amigo iba a pagar igual que él.

------

Malik estaba recostado en la ventana de la habitación de Bakura, donde vivía desde el comienzo de su agridulce pesadilla.

Porque con el tiempo había sentido en carne propia la cruel mordida de amar a alguien que no te amaba. Amar a alguien para quien sólo eras un trofeo.

Nunca debió de haber ido a la capital del reino. Nunca debió de haberse alejado de su hermano Marik, pero por otro lado, si no lo hubiese hecho no conocería lo bueno del amor.

Cierto que Bakura era celoso, posesivo y algo sádico pero también era tierno. A veces le llevaba flores, le daba masajes, le hacía su comida favorita o su postre, le traía libros e incluso a veces lo llevaba a dar una vuelta en los jardines, pues no lo dejaba salir de esa habitación.

Y esos pequeños detalles bonitos en la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su vida para él, alguien inocente de pronto obligado a esa vida por Bakura, fue a lo único que pudo aferrarse para no enloquecer, y eso desembocó en terminar enamorándose de su captor y carcelero.

------

Ryu miró a Marik con adoración, desde que se conocieron se gustaron, pero no fue hasta una semana atrás que comenzaron una relación más profunda.

Besos, abrazos y alguna que otra caricia atrevida, aún no había más de eso. Una sirvienta le había llevado a Mokuba para que lo velara por órdenes de Joey, y Marik se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Y mientras lo miraba con Mokuba, Ryu pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería tener un hijo de él.

------

Yugi soltó un suspiro abatido mirando a su alrededor. Las doncellas lo habían bañado y vestido.

Miró por la ventana y vio en el cristal reflejada su imagen. Una suave túnica blanca de seda casi traslúcida, que a penas cubría lo necesario. Suspiró.

Nuevamente estaba en manos de su carcelero y nuevamente sentía las cadenas de su prisión de oro.

Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama acariciando con sus suaves manos la fina y suave seda que la cubría.

Se sentía como un ave a la cual después de respirar el aire fresco y probar la libertad, se le arrancan cruelmente las alas sin contemplación y se le encierra en una jaula para que desde sus barrotes mire hacia fuera y recuerde la libertad que nunca más tendrá.

Suspiró cansado, vencido, y se dejó caer tendido en la cama. Se sentía cansado, su alma estaba cansada.

Había sido tan hermoso ser libre, poder administrar tu dinero como quisieras, vestir lo que quisieras, reír libremente, caminar sin una escolta todo el tiempo, tomar tus propias decisiones.

Pero había sido vacío. Su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón estaban tan acostumbrados a Yami, que cada noche su cuerpo gritaba por sus caricias, su corazón por sus palabras y su alma por su presencia.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a Yami, que a veces al ir a hacer algo se refrenaba pensando que a Yami no le gustaría, olvidando que este no estaba con él.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a él, que a veces se levantaba en mitad de la noche con frío buscando su presencia en la ancha cama.

O tal vez no era que estuviera tan acostumbrado a él, tal vez era que... ¿que lo amaba? Sí, bien podía ser eso, pero él no quería pensar en eso, él no quería pensar en su efímero amor.

Él no quería pensar en el castigo que seguramente Yami le preparaba. No quería pensar en que nunca más volvería a ser libre porque Yami lo encadenaría antes de dejarle otra oportunidad de escapar o... o lo mataría.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, se sentó asombrándose por su absoluta calma. Miró a la puerta y ahí estaba Yami, con cara de pocos amigos. Se levantó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo, para una vez de pié bajar su cabeza.

Así permanecieron algunos segundos, Yami se acercó a él, tomó su barbilla y le levantó el rostro suavemente.

- ¿Por qué me desafiaste¿Por qué huiste?

- Porque necesitaba ser libre.

Respondió Yugi a pesar de saber que su desfachatez al contestar le valdría un golpe, y así fue pues Yami lo abofeteó, lanzándolo contra la cama.

Llevó una mano a su lastimada mejilla y volvió a levantar sus ojos violetas mirando a Yami.

- Desnúdate.

Le ordenó el rey fríamente. Yugi se levantó, melancólico, triste, pero no se negó, se desnudo tal y como los años le habían enseñado que a Yami le gustaba, lenta y sensualmente.

- Ven aquí, tienes un amiguito que te ha extrañado mucho.

Yugi no protestó, sólo se ubicó de rodillas entre las piernas de su señor y cerrando sus ojos le dio el sexo oral que a este tanto le gustaba.

Los recuerdos de toda su vida en cautiverio junto a Yami, de la niñez junto a sus padres, de su tiempo de libertad junto a los Kaiba, lo invadieron y una, una sola lágrima rodó de sus preciosos ojos cerrados, pero él no detuvo su trabajo, hasta que se sintió detenido por la mano de Yami, levantado y acostado en la cama. Abierto de piernas y penetrado sin preparación. Le dolió pero sabía que eso era lo que Yami quería, lastimarlo, era así que le demostraba que estaba molesto con él. Cuando estaba contento, feliz o simplemente sereno, lo preparaba, pero cuando estaba molesto lo tomaba sin preparación, lastimándolo, haciéndolo sangrar y amenazándolo con lo que Yugi más temía... dejarlo en estado.

Apretó las sábanas con sus manos para soportar el dolor de las embestidas, pero no contuvo sus gemidos de dolor, al menos Yami no le prohibía demostrar con sus gemidos su incomodidad.

Lentamente, los constantes golpes contra su próstata, fueron añadiendo placer además de dolor y una tímida erección apareció en su cuerpo.

Yugi sabía a Yami molesto, así que sabía que no alcanzaría la cúspide de su placer ni se desahogaría porque Yami no lo permitiría, lo obligaría a estar así hasta hacerlo rogar por el dolor en los testículos, piedad y liberación, y entonces, frente a él, lo haría masturbarse con sus delicadas manos hasta liberarse.

Suspiró, qué bien conocía a su rey. Y sabía que por muchas amenazas, Yami no lo dejaría en estado.

Pero en eso último se equivocó. Nunca antes Yugi había hecho algo tan grave como escapar a los ojos de Yami. Y Yami quería algo para retenerlo por siempre a su lado ¿y qué mejor que un bebé?

Esta vez el castigo no sería doloroso tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, porque ahora a Yugi le tocaría lidiar con algo en lo que en su cautiverio nunca antes lidió.

Sentir al rey correrse en su interior en su momento de mayor fertilidad del mes.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir eso y Yami gritó de satisfacción, seguro de que Yugi llevaría a su primogénito. Mientras, Yugi en shock no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

**_Continuará..._**

_Wow, pensé que nunca lograría escribir este capítulo ¿qué tal? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Esencia**

_Semanas después_

- ¿Qué te sucede, Joey?

Preguntó Seto levantando los ojos y mirando a Joey. El rubio alimentaba a Mokuba de forma distraída, claramente su mente en otras cosas.

Joey volvió a la tierra con un ligero sobresalto al escuchar a Seto.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó mirándolo.

- Te preguntaba si te sucede algo, estás en el espacio.

Dijo el castaño dejando el libro que había estado leyendo en la cama a un lado y quitándole a su pareja el bebé de las manos para sacarle los gases. Joey suspiró.

- A mí nada, sólo que me preguntaba qué es lo que me está ocultando Ryu, anda muy raro-Comentó -y-añadió - También me preguntaba cómo estaría Yugi - Aceptó.

Seto miró a su cachorro y a su hijo.

- Por Yugi dejaría de preocuparme, Yami no le hará daño.

Joey lo miró escéptico.

- En cuanto a Ryu, si quieres puedo averiguarlo.

Se ofreció Seto. Joey se lo pensó unos segundos pero luego sonrió y estirando una mano acarició la cabecita de su hijo y asintió.

- Te lo agradecería, me tiene preocupado.

------

Ese día recién llegaban al palacio y en él, el médico les confirmó lo que ya Yugi temía, estaba embarazado.

Ante la confirmación Yami, quien se había empeñado mucho esas semanas para que así fuera, sonrió triunfante, mientras Yugi, que había rogado a los cielos que un milagro le secara el vientre, tembló ante la confirmación del médico y rompió a llorar silenciosamente.

…el no quería un hijo, no de esa forma, no sin estar casado o mínimo haberlo concebido con amor de ambas parte.

Yugi se arrebujó entre las mantas de su lecho y se puso una mano en el vientre, donde ahora una vida se formaba y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, si debía reír o llorar por eso.

Yami lo vio y sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero antes tenía que hablar con Bakura, estaba deseando hacerlo, quería que su sobrino pusiera en su lugar a ese pequeño entrometido que tenía por amante y que había alcahueteado la huida de Yugi.

------

Malik dio un saltito en su asiento sobresaltado, dejando caer el libro que leía en la salita de la recámara al oír a Bakura dar un portazo.

El albino se notaba furioso. Malik frunció el entrecejo, algo malo pasaba. Bakura se acercó a él, Malik se levantó de su asiento confuso para casi al momento siguiente volver a caer en este cuando el albino lo abofeteó con furia. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada mirando sorprendido a Bakura.

- Pero ¿por qué me pegas? - Preguntó confuso y temeroso - No he hecho nada. - Se defendió.

- ¿Ah, no? - Lo retó Bakura tomándolo del cabello rubio cenizo y haciéndolo levantarse - ¿A que no adivinas a quién encontró nuestro rey?

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Malik haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevando sus manos a la muñeca de la mano que sostenía sus cabellos.

- De que Yami encontró y trajo de vuelta a Yugi - Malik palideció mientras adivinaba la razón de la furia del albino r11; Sí, ya sabemos que tú ayudaste a huir a Yugi - Dijo Bakura jamaqueándolo del cabello.

- Basta, Bakura, me lastimas.

Le rogó Malik.

- Me has avergonzado y desafiado. Y te juro que lamentarás eso.

Dijo Bakura empujándolo con brusquedad sobre la alfombra. Malik trató de retroceder asustado, pero Bakura se arrojó sobre él y lo abofeteó dos veces mientras se ubicaba a horcajadas en él.

- Cuando termine contigo no podrás sentarte en semanas.

Le juró Bakura arrancándole la ropa a su aterrado amante.

------

Ryu miró asombrado y emocionado a Marik.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

Preguntó con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

- Sí, quiero hablar con tu hermano para cortejarte oficialmente y casarnos.

Aseguró Marik. Ryu soltó un grito emocionado y se lanzó sobre el ojivioleta besándolo emocionado. Marik dio una vuelta feliz con su pequeño.

- Quiero que conozcas a mi hermanito, te caerá tan bien como a mí me cae Joey.

Le aseguró el ojivioleta.

- Apuesto que sí.

Dijo el albino con una sonrisa de felicidad.

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Joey estaba muy extrañado, desde hacia un tiempo para acá su marido estaba siendo muy amable con el. Y no solo amable, si no también simpático.

Joey se preguntaba si el cambio era sincero y eso significaba que Kaiba no estaba ya molesto como el o si hay había trampa.

Sinceramente no lo sabia.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Mokuba se abrió y por ella entro el objeto de sus pensamientos. Seto Kaiba. Se acerco a la cuna en la que estaba el bebe y lo tomo con suavidad en sus brazos. Luego se volteo hacia Joey con una sonrisa y lo beso.. en una mejilla.

Joey se sonrojo ante tan inocente gesto de su marido.

-Te buscaba-Le dijo Seto.

-¿Eh... para que?

Reacciono Joey.

-Averigüe lo que le pasa a tu adorado hermanito Ryu. -Dijo Seto y Joey le presto toda su atención-Correctamente no lo averigüe si no mas bien mi primo Marik me lo confeso.

-¿Y que pasa?

-Marik esta interesado en el... y antes que nada sus intereses son serio, me lo aseguro y al parecer los sentimientos de Marik son correspondidos por tu hermanito. Ambos están enamorados y Marik quiere hacer lo correcto y decírtelo para pedirte permiso de cortejar a Ryu.

Le explico Seto volviendo a dejar a Mokuba en su cuna. Joey estaba impresionado por la noticia. No sabia como reaccionar, no sabia si alegrarse por esta o ofenderse. Al final opto por lo primero, Marik era un buen hombre, al menos Ryu había conseguido alguien bueno. Pero que ni soñaran con que se casarían pronto. Seria un compromiso largo, muy largo, asta que Ryu fuera mas grande, se dijo así mismo Joey, entonces levanto sus ojos conectándolos con los de Seto y le sonrió agradecido.

Seto le devolvió la sonrisa. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Bajas conmigo... a dar una vuelta a los jardines.

Joey volvió a sentir avergonzado que sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero asintió sin poder reprimir una sonrisa boba.

------

A diferencia de Joey a quien la vida le sonreía, a Yugi mas bien le daba la espalda. Desde que recibiera la confirmación de su embarazo, Yugi simplemente se había vuelto un muñeco, un títere sin voluntad. Había dejado de hablar con todos. Había dejado de sonreír, de llorar, de sentir. Simplemente había dejado de reaccionar. A tal punto que Yami se había asustado y había llamado a un medico.

El medico le había explicado que Yugi estaba en un estado de depresión, de autismo pero que con el tiempo reaccionaria.

Yami así lo esperaba, sinceramente Yugi paresia un muñequito, había que ordenarle comer o bañarse o ni siquiera eso hacia. Y eso no le gustaba a Yami, no le gustaba ver a su pequeña luz tan apagada.

Lo que peor le sentaba al rey era saber que el era el responsable de ese estado. Pero aun así se decía a si egoístamente, prefería a Yugi en ese estado que no tenerlo.

Yugi, aquel hermoso niño de ojos violetas, con un destino incierto, embarazado contra su voluntad y atrapado en el efímero amor de su majestad. ¿Reaccionaria algún día a su realidad?¿O simplemente había escapado de ella para siempre?

------

El ultimo castigo que Bakura le había dado a Malik, había dejado a este tal y como el albino le gustaba, sumiso y obediente.

Malik no se atrevía ni a respirar sin que Bakura le diera permiso por miedo a volver a sufrir otro castigo, que le impidiera levantarse de la cama por varios día como había echo el ultimo.

Bakura cuando quería podía ser bastante sádico, de eso se había dado cuenta Malik hacia tiempo. Pero lamentablemente el de cabellos rubios cenizos, nunca duraba mucho tiempo en ese estado sumiso, asustado y obediente. Bueno asustado si duraba, sumiso y obediente no... simplemente era mas fuerte que el. Después de todo Malik era un chiquillo rico a quien su familia siempre había consentido todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Por lo que no le sentaba nada bien, tener que obedecer a alguien.

Eso lo sabia Bakura, y también sabia que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su hermoso y dulce Malik volviera a hacer algo que le costara otro castigo.

Y el albino no se equivocaba. Por que mientras Bakura trabajaba con su tio-hermano su majestad, el rey Yami. Malik después de haberse armado de valor, había escapado de sus habitaciones y se había metido a las de Yugi.

lo encontró sentado en una confortable silla, mirando a la ventana como una estatua. NI siquiera se movió cuando oyó entrar a Malik en la recamara.

Malik sintió un escalofrió al ver el estado del pequeño tricolor.

-¡Yugi!

Le hablo tímidamente acercándosele. Pero Yugi no lo miro, no hablo, ni siquiera pestaño.

Malik se acerco a el y se arrodillo a su lado y con una mano temblorosa le toco el rostro, asiéndolo mirarlo con suavidad.

-Oh, Yugi, mi hermoso Yugi-Dijo al ver la tristeza en los ojos del tricolor-¿Que te han echo amigo de mi alma?-Se lamento.

-Lo mismo que te aran a ti, si no escapas de esto a tiempo.

Susurro el tricolor levantando sus pies asta que se pudo abrasar las rodillas y de nuevo con su mirada vacía volvió a mirar por la ventana inmutable. Malik se levanto acariciando su cabeza.

-Ellos se arrepentirán de esto, Yugi, lo aran.

Susurro Malik.

**Continuara... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Joey estaba platicando con Ryu mientras tomaban el té. La niñera cuidaba de Mokuba. Joey advertía a Ryu de los cuidados que debía de tener ahora que Marik lo estaba pretendiéndolo oficialmente y con permiso.

Ryu solo sonreía divertido asintiendo a todo lo que su hermano le decía.

Pero sonrió mucho más cuando Seto entro a la sala logrando distraer a Joey de la charla sobre los cuidados que debía tener que le estaba dando.

-Cuñado-le saludo Ryu.

-Ryu-le saludo Seto tomando su mano y besándola, antes de acercarse a Joey y darle un suave beso y entregarle una rosa que coloreo las mejillas del rubio para diversión del de cabellos albinos.

-Gracias-le susurro Joey a su esposo regalándole un beso en agradecimiento por la rosa.

-Una flor para otra flor aunque claro no tiene tu belleza-se apresuro a añadir Seto asiendo sonreír aun más si cabía a Joey.

-No digas eso-le pidió Joey sonrojado aunque encantado.

-Es solo la verdad, no lo crees así Ryu?-le pregunto Seto. Ryu asintió.

-Completamente de acuerdo-dijo divertido.

-Joey por cierto quería decirte que el rey va a ofrecer una cena de celebración por su hijo... Yugi esta embarazado-le informo Seto con todo el tacto que le fue posible-pensé que te gustaría ir para que lo pudieras ver-le dijo con cautela el castaño.

Joey permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Y suspiro.

-¿Cuando será la cena?-pregunto al fin.

-Dentro de cinco días, partiríamos pasado mañana si quieres que vayamos.-le informo Seto.

Joey asintió.

-Sí, sí quiero ir.

Seto asintió también.

-Bien y tu Ryu deseas venir? a Marik le gustaría que vinieras, ya que así podrías conocer a su hermanito Malik quien vive en la capital por estudios-le informo el castaño.

-Si me encantaría ir a mí también- asintió Ryu enérgico.

-Bien entonces partiremos en dos días-les informo Seto.

***

Yugi se dejo tomar con total indiferencia y mutismo las medidas que le tomaban las modistas para su traje. El rey había dado la orden de que su pequeño amante debía lucir como el más hermoso príncipe en la cena de celebración por su primogénito dentro de dos días.

Yugi que aun seguía en el mismo estado no había protestado y solo se había dejado hacer.

Cuando Yami entro a la habitación ya las modistas estaban recogiendo pues habían terminado y el joven de ojitos violetas estaba sentado en una mecedora en silencio sin observar nada en especial.

Yami se acercó a Yugi tomando su rostro suavemente y besándolo. Yugi solo parpadeo pero no hizo nada más.

-Ya comiste?-le pregunto. Yugi asintió sin realmente hacerle caso. Yami suspiro-muy bien debes cuidar a nuestro bebe-le dijo tocándole la pancita-el médico vendrá en un rato para revisarte de nuevo para ver si todo está en orden con nuestro bebe-le informo Yami a su muñequito quien no tuvo ninguna reacción. Yami lo levanto y tomando su mano lo guio fuera de la habitación. Yugi lo siguió por inercia sin protestar.-hoy daremos una vuelta por tu jardín, mande a que plantaran nuevas flores para ti, necesitas que te de el aire-le dijo Yami y aunque Yugi no dijo nada, Yami pudo sentir como su mano se contraía si dentro de ese muñequito roto aun estaba su niño y Yami sabía que tarde o temprano recuperaría su alma.

***

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer Malik-le advirtió Bakura a su amante que se apresuro a asentir.

Su hermano Marik vendría para la cena y ya Bakura le había advertido que si hacia algo impropio Marik no saldría vivo de allí. Malik debía fingir que todo estaba bien y por idea de Bakura, presentaría a este como un pretendiente que le agradaba para que Marik diera el visto bueno. Claro que Malik debía tener mucho cuidado de no dejar entre ver a su hermano nada de la verdad o Bakura no se lo perdonaría.

-Lo... lo sé-se apresuro en afirmar el de cabellos rubios cenizos. Bakura sonrió aprobatoriamente.

-Te gusto el traje que te envié? Lo escogí yo especialmente para ti-le dijo Bakura.

Malik sonrió al escuchar eso, le gustaba que Bakura se tomara tiempo que eligiera cosas solo para él. Asintió con entusiasmo.

-Me encanto, lo usare en la cena-le aseguro. Bakura sonrió y se acercó tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo.

-Así me gusta-le dijo aprobatoriamente.

**Continuará...**


End file.
